1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit (IC) socket, and more particularly, to an IC socket for well supporting an integrated circuit (IC) chip when the IC chip assembled thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional integrated circuit (IC) socket used for electrical connecting an IC chip to a printed circuit board (PCB) typically comprises a base, a plurality of contacts received in the base, a cover mounted upon the base and an actuating element driving the cover sliding on the base. The cover has a plurality of holes for guiding pins of the IC chip to align with the contacts in the base so as to establish a well electrical connection therebetween. In assembly, the IC chip is mounted upon the IC socket and the IC chip usually has a heat sink mounted thereon for transmitting heat for the IC chip. The develop trend of the IC chip operating speed is high, so the heat of the IC chip is generated more and the power of the heat sink need to correspondingly enhance. Accordingly, the heat sink will generate a bigger shake to the IC chip and result in the IC chip warp.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,821,138 issued to Hou on Nov. 23, 2004 discloses a typical IC socket, which is generally referred to a pin grid array (PGA) socket to solve said problem which is described above. As shown in figures, the IC socket includes a base with a plurality of contacts and a cover with thereon a plurality of supporting posts to support the IC chip. The cover is mounted on the base and defines a gap with the base. The IC socket is welded on the PCB by a surface mounted technology that will cause the IC socket warp and lead the supporting posts having different height. During assembly the IC chip, the IC chip may not be stable when come to contact the socket because the supporting posts is formed on the cover which is not so stiff, and a possible gap may be formed between the cover and the base, that makes the cover and the IC chip above warp when the stacked heat sink, IC chip, the socket including the cover and the base are assembled in a tensioned manner. Therefore, an improvement must be needed.